


Of Collarbones and Cuddling

by moderatelybowling



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, could be platonic i suppose. if you like squint and then unfocus your eyes a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 22:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12640104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moderatelybowling/pseuds/moderatelybowling
Summary: just a fluffy goddamn mess where Ryan and Shane watchIt, Ryan gets scared shitless, and cuddling happens





	Of Collarbones and Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nerdytardis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdytardis/gifts), [arose7575](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arose7575/gifts).



> i really did promise myself i wasnt going to write anything but then my friends were like "lol do it tho" and then i was like Aw Shit and now here we are
> 
> contains It (2017) spoilers kinda??? but not really

They’re exactly one minute into Movie Night when Ryan makes his first comment on their chosen film, a hushed “Oh my god, if anything happens to _either_ of these kids we’re shutting the fucking movie off”. Shane can’t help the snort he lets out in response, wondering what it must be like to watch _It_ for the first time, not having even read the book beforehand. They’re on Shane’s old worn out sofa, sharing an equally worn out blanket, their first bowl of popcorn in the middle, wedged between their knees. Shane tries to act as casual as possible when he moves the bowl to the coffee table, knowing how violent Ryan’s reactions to jump scares can get.

Five minutes later and they’re both absolutely losing it, Ryan’s “Oh _SHIT_ ” mixing with the sound of the screams on screen and Shane howling with laughter over the way Ryan jerks back into the couch, like the clown is actually going to pop out of his old shitbox TV and tear _his_ arm off next.

The rest of the movie passes in pretty much the same way, Ryan somehow getting caught by every single scare while Shane takes over on wheezing duty, laughing every time Ryan falls for another completely obvious shock tactic. It really just never gets old, watching Ryan scare himself shitless with situations that are completely avoidable.

By the time the kids on screen finally make it into the old, decrepit house, Ryan’s completely given up on words and is pretty much just a whimpering mess, knees pulled up to his chest under the blanket as he watches the screen through fingers flung haphazardly over his face. He lets out what Shane could only categorize as a genuine _squeak_ when the clown shows its face again, his free hand shooting out from under the blankets, trying to grab Shane’s hand. He misses spectacularly, his hand finding Shane’s collarbone instead, his fingers curling into the soft indent above the bone. He’s either too far gone to notice or just doesn’t care, and his hand stays there for the rest of the scene, a spot of warm pressure against Shane’s chest.

Once the clown is finally off-screen again and Ryan’s hand on his chest has relaxed a little, Shane huffs out a laugh, throwing his own arm over Ryan’s shoulder and pulling him closer, so that he’s tucked into Shane’s side. For Ryan’s sake, obviously. And for his collarbone’s sake. Not because he spends every single one of these movie nights trying to figure out how to casually go about cuddling Ryan. It’s just a very scary movie.

Apparently Ryan still at least has some sense of pride left, letting out another squeak and a “What the hell, Shane,” sounding almost as nervous as he had before the last big jump scare. Shane doesn’t move away, though. They do this every damn Movie Night, and every time Ryan tries to act all macho and no-homo, as if he’s spent the last hour letting out _dignified_ screams.

“You’re going to break my collarbone, dude. Just chill and watch the movie.” Shane mentally pats himself on the back over how casual that sounded. Casual is his goddamn middle name. Shane “Casual” Madej, just having a good ol’ heterosexual time, cuddling his best buddy.

It takes Ryan a minute to relax, just like it always does, but by the next time it’s time for him to yelp out some more curse words, he’s pressing even closer to Shane, the hand that was covering his eyes clutching the hand Shane has dangling over his shoulder instead. He doesn’t even let go for the rest of the movie, either, just squeezing Shane’s hand with a frankly painful amount of pressure during the scary scenes and then just holding on lightly the rest of the time, his fingers twitching lightly against Shane’s. Shane counts it as a win.

By the time the credits finish rolling, Ryan’s eyes keep fluttering shut for a few seconds too long, all of his weight pressing into Shane’s chest, his head resting up against his shoulder, fingers going lax and barely hanging on to Shane’s hand. Shane supposes that being constantly on-edge for two hours straight probably takes a lot out of a guy.

“You fallin’ asleep on me, buddy? You can take the couch if you can’t make it home.” Shane nudges Ryan a little as he asks, just a tiny little shrug, but he knows that Ryan’s pressed up close enough that he can feel it.

“Nah….. just a little tired. I’ll head home in a few. Just gonna, like, chill though. For a minute.” Shane holds back his laugh at the obvious lie, settling back more firmly against the couch. He figures Ryan will be actually asleep in a few minutes, and then his point will be proven and he can just wake him up and convince him to just crash at his place. That’s becoming more and more of a regular Movie Night Occurrence too, Ryan sleeping on Shane’s couch. Shane doesn’t mind, he kind of likes knowing that Ryan’s just a few feet away at night, safe and warm out in the living room. He figures it must be kind of shitty for Ryan, though. Couch-sleeping always seems like a great idea at night, and then turns out to be the worse goddamn decision of all time in the morning when you wake up all stiff and sore. He’s sure it’d be a lot better for both of them if they just shared the bed, but Shane’s still trying to figure out how to get that particular conversation into casual territory.

He realizes his eyes have slid shut while he was thinking about it, and suddenly realizes how tired he really is. Ryan is totally asleep against his chest, his breathing heavy and probably drooling all over Shane’s shirt, _again_ . And _man_ does his hair smell good, and he’s just so _soft_ in his arms, and whatever, fuck it, Shane’s just going to close his eyes for a few minutes, he’s not gonna fall asleep, he’s just gonna like, enjoy the moment, in a completely heterosexual, just-enjoying-your-best-bro-unconsciously-snuggling-into-your-chest-and-mumbling-a-little way.

\---

They both wake up at around 3am, kinks in their necks and in Shane’s case, drool all over their shirts. Shane lets out a grunt, and Ryan lets out a huff, and then Ryan’s stumbling to his feet and offering a hand to Shane, pulling him up along with him. He doesn’t let go of his hand, just tugs Shane forward towards his own bedroom, and then through the door, and then he hears the clink of Ryan’s belt and the rustle of his pants sliding off, and in his sleep-addled brain that translates to him confusedly shucking his own pants _and_ shirt off, not willing to be outdone.

Ryan just snorts a little, and grabs Shane’s hand again, tugging him towards the bed and then they’re both _on_ the bed and Shane thinks that this is maybe moving a little fast, how did they even _get_ here, he thought it was going to take at least another month to convince Ryan to even consider sleeping in his bed, but then Ryan is pushing him down against the pillows and settling down next to him, sighing contentedly as he lays down on Shane’s favorite pillow. He doesn’t really mind him stealing it, though. He doesn’t mind a lot of the things that Ryan does. Except oh shit, he forgot, _pillows_.

"Do you, uh, Do you want a pillow wall? Or-” It takes a _lot_ to string the words together, and Shane’s voice sounds groggy even to his own ears, so he’s happy when Ryan quickly cuts him off by mumbling “Shut up, Shane,” into his pillow, his eyes already shut and his breath quickly evening out. Shane’s passed out almost as quickly, comforted by the fact that he’s got Ryan sleeping within arm's reach now, with the couch and the empty popcorn bowl and the worn out blanket all happily forgotten out in the living room.

**Author's Note:**

> based on the very true and very embarrassing story of me accidentally grabbing my friends collarbone when we saw It because i was so damn scared


End file.
